Mr Monk Meets Mr Soprano
by monkaholic
Summary: Sharona's childhood friend is missing, and her and Monk are asked to find out what happened to her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Monk belongs to the USA Network/Sopranos to HBO

Spoilers: Sopranos-"Long-term Parking"- best episode of this past season

Author's Note: This is a Monk/Sopranos crossover. You don't really have to watch the Sopranos to follow this story, I'm just using something that happened on the show for Monk to figure out. I really appreciate feedback, especially for this story because I don't know what people's reaction to it will be. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it.

A dark car slowly pulls off the road and drives to a secluded area of the woods. The car stops, and a man steps out of the car from the driver's seat and walks towards the passenger side window. The woman inside the car ducks down and crawls to the driver's side, crawls out of the car, and continues crawling on the ground through the leaves as fast as she can to get away from the man with the gun, and she's crying out, "No! Please, don't kill me. Please. I don't want to die." The man with the gun walks around the car, sees the woman crawling, and shoots her two times in the back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharona Fleming was sitting at her kitchen table, enjoying her morning coffee. She had already sent her son Benjy off to school for the day, and was relaxing before she had to venture off to Adrian Monk's house. Just as she was about to take another sip, the phone rang and it made her jump, which made her spill coffee all over her new sweater. "Ow! Hot! Hot!" She ran over to the phone, held it with her head and shoulder, and walked over to the sink. "Hi, Adrian," she said angrily as she wiped her sweater.

"How…how did you know it was me?" Adrian Monk inquired.

"Just a wild guess."

"Oh…okay, anyway, when are you coming over? You promised you would bring over a bottle of Mr. Clean today, and I need it now."

There was a beep on Sharona's end of the line and she told Adrian to hang on. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello? Sharona? Sharona Fleming, is that you?" asked a hysterical woman's voice, in a strong New Jersey accent.

"Yeah, it's me. Who is this?" Sharona asked.

"This is Adriana's mom, Mrs. La Cerva."

"Oh my god. Mrs. La Cerva, what's wrong? Is Adriana okay?"

"No," there was a long moment of silence while Mrs. La Cerva got control of her tears. "Ade is missing. I have no idea where she is. Nobody does. She would never leave without telling me. I think something happened to her."

"Oh my god…is there anything I can do?"

"Find her," Mrs. La Cerva said in a strained voice. "Your mother told me how you and your partner saved Gail. You proved the impossible. Now help me find my baby……please, Sharona."

"Of course I'll help, Mrs. La Cerva."

"Thank you. Thank you!" Mrs. La Cerva hung up.

"Oh my god…" Sharona said to herself. She stood staring out the window at nothing for several minutes, still holding the phone. Then she remembered that Adrian was still on the phone and she snapped back to reality. "Adrian, I'm coming over right now," she said and then hung up the phone. She left for Adrian's without even thinking to change her coffee-stained shirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do to your sweater?" Monk asked as Sharona pushed past him to get into his apartment.

"Adrian, pack your bags, we're going to New Jersey."

"What?!"

"I said—"

"I heard what you said…I am NOT going to New Jersey."

"Adrian, you have to," Sharona said in a pleading voice.

"Why?"

"My best friend from Jersey is missing. She might be dead. Her mother's freaking out, Adrian. We have to find her!"

"Is there any way that I can talk you out of this?"

"Nope. Start packing."

"O-okay, but you _are_ going to change that sweater before we leave, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Monk belongs to the USA Network/Sopranos to HBO

Spoilers: Sopranos-"Long-term Parking"- best episode of this past season

Monk and Sharona arrived in New Jersey that evening. They decided to check into their hotel before they started their investigation. Sharona asked the concierge for two separate rooms, but of course it turned out that there was only one room available. Luckily, there were two beds, so Sharona was happy that she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Unfortunately, there was only one bathroom, and Monk refused to let Sharona use it. "Come on, Adrian! What am I supposed to do?"

"Use the bathroom down in the lobby," Monk said while standing guard at the bathroom door.

Sharona glared at him and then said, "Where am I supposed to take a shower then, huh?"

"Uh…I don't know, Sharona. Why do I have to think of everything?"

"Because you're the one who won't let me use the bathroom!"

"Oh…right."

Sharona let out a sigh. "Forget it. Let's start the case. Where should we go first?"

"Let's talk to the mother. We need to get the full story from her."

"Okay, let's go, but we gotta make a stop at the lobby bathroom first."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monk and Sharona were waiting on the doorstep to Mrs. La Cerva's house. The door opened, and a short middle-aged lady with shoulder-length blond hair opened the door. Her eyes looked red, like she had been crying.

"Hi Mrs. La Cerva."

"Oh, Sharona, hello. Come in, come in." Monk and Sharona followed her into the house, and she instructed them to sit on the sofa in the living room. She looked at Monk and said, "So, you're the famous detective from San Francisco?"

"Yes, ma'm. My name is Adrian Monk. I just have a few questions to ask you. First off, do you have any idea as to where Adriana might have gone if she did run off somewhere?"

"No. I have no idea. She wouldn't run off, it's not like her."

"Right. Where did she work?"

"Um…she ran a club, she spent a lot of time there. I think it's called 'Crazy Camel' maybe? I don't know, I'm not sure. It's some kind of animal."

"Mmm, do you know of any of her friends at all?"

"Yes, she had a fiancé, Christopher Moltisanti. He's a jerk. I bet he probably had something to do with her disappearance. I wouldn't put anything past that bastard."

"I take it that you don't like him. Is there a specific reason for this?" Monk asked.

"Sometimes he would beat up Adriana. She almost left him once because he had beaten her up so badly, but then he proposed to her, and she just couldn't say no."

"Do you know of any other acquaintances?" Sharona asked.

"Yes. She was very close with Tony and Carmela Soprano."

"Okay, thank you, Mrs. La Cerva. That's all I need to ask you right now," Monk said as he stood up. Sharona stood up too, and walked over to Mrs. La Cerva. She gave her a big hug and vowed to find Adriana, no matter what it would take.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Monk belongs to the USA Network/Sopranos to HBO

Spoilers: Sopranos-"Long-term Parking"

Author's note: Thanks for the review. I always appreciate feedback. 

Monk and Sharona found the apartment that belonged to Christopher Moltisanti. Sharona knocked on the door.

Inside the apartment a young, thin man with black curly hair and a fairly big nose stumbled off his leather couch and pulled out his gun. He crept over to the door and looked through the peephole. He didn't recognize the two people standing on the other side of the door, but they didn't look like they were part of Johnny Sack's crew, so he felt it was safe to yell out, "Who is it?"

Monk jumped at the sudden sound of the deep voice. He put his head near the door and said, "Um…hello? I'm Adrian Monk, and this is my assistant Sharona Fleming. Could we talk to you for a minute?"

"About what?"

"Look, would you just open the door?" Sharona pleaded with him.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody."

"Well, we're just gonna stand here and bother you all day until you talk to us," Sharona said.

Christopher sighed and slipped the gun into the top of his pants in the back. He opened the door and stared at the beautiful blond woman and the fidgety, nervous looking man. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to ask you a few questions about your fiancée, Adriana," Sharona said.

"Can we come in?" Monk asked.

Christopher stuck his head out the door and looked up and down the hall to make sure that nobody was there, and he backed out of the doorway to allow Monk and Sharona to enter. The apartment was a mess, clothes were all over the floor, dirty plates were in the kitchen, and empty bottles were everywhere.

"Do you drink, Mr. Moltisanti?" Monk asked as he started gathering the bottles with a wipe and throwing them into the trashcan.

"No…well, I guess I've been drinking a little bit since Adriana left. Before that I was sober for months."

"After you went to rehab," Monk said.

"Yeah. Who told you that?"

"Nobody. I was just taking a wild guess."

"Yeah, right. You ask a lot of questions, Mr. Monk, but so far none of them have been about Adriana. How do you guys know her anyway?"

"She was my best friend when I lived in Jersey. Her mother asked us to find her," Sharona said.

"Adriana never mentioned you. I would have remembered you," Christopher said.

Sharona got a look of disgust on her face and moved a little closer to Monk. "What do you think happened to her, Mr. Moltisanti?" Sharona asked.

"Please, call me Christopher. I came home one day and all her stuff was gone. She probably left with some guy from the club and never looked back. I can't believe I trusted that bitch."

"What makes you think that she ran off with someone, Christopher?" Monk asked as he walked over to the kitchen and started cleaning up the dishes.

"You, sir, can call me Mr. Moltisanti. Why would she run off alone? She must have gone with some prick from the Crazy Horse."

"The Crazy Horse?" Monk asked.

"Yeah, that's where she worked. I bought the club for her. What are you doing?"

"I'm just…cleaning up a little. You'll thank me later. What do you do for a living, Mr. Moltisanti?"

"I'm in waste management," Christopher said with a face of stone, as if he was warning Monk not to ask further about it.

"Well, I think that's all we need to ask you," Sharona said. She got Monk's attention and said, "Let's go."

When Monk and Sharona were outside walking back to their car Sharona asked, "So what do you think?"

"I think he's lying. He knows what happened to her. Did you see all those bottles? He knows something bad enough to drive him back to the bottle. And he definitely does more than waste management. I saw a bulge under his shirt in the back, it looked like he had a gun in his pants."

"So what are you saying?"

"Sharona, I'm saying that we're dealing with the mob here. We should just stop. We should go home."

Sharona stopped on the sidewalk and grabbed Monk's arm. She turned him around to face her. "Adrian, we can't leave. We can't let a bunch of criminals say that stuff about Adriana. She wouldn't have been engaged to that creep if she didn't love him, and you heard the things that he was saying about her. We at least need to find the truth for her mother, and she can decide what to do with it. Adrian…she was my best friend."

Monk looked into Sharona's eyes and he saw the desperation in them. He took a deep breath and then said, "Okay. Let's go find the truth."


End file.
